Dont count the Steps
by Khaos.of.the.Innocent
Summary: Dance is a Souls companion; but the soul is nothing unless it feels love, the love shared through…let's say dance?
1. Lets get started

Don't Count the Steps-

Summary: Dance is a Souls companion; but the soul is nothing unless it feels love, the love shared through…let's say dance?

Yo! I'm Khaos!

This is an AU (alternate universe) story; and if you have a problem with teacher student relationships, I suggest you not read my stuff instead of bashing me. On that note, I do recommend constructive criticism if it has something to do with making my writing better. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. What else can I say?

Geometry; Sakura's least favorite subject; her worst one too. So why the hell was she in the class? The tension from the ongoing staring contest between her and the teacher could be cut with a knife; the other students stayed silent, none of them daring to evoke the horrid rampage of yelling from either.

Sasuke slunk farther down in his chair and pulled the front of his hoodie up over his nose, trying to make himself seem as small as possible in the room, because he knew the first person Sakura would vent on was him. Always was, ever since they were little.

Naruto turned his head in his hand awkwardly to the window looking out it to avoid the probing eyes of the other students in the room. He was by no means shy, but he hated being put on the spot like that.

Sai on the other hand, was quite amused by his friend's outburst in class and the reaction of Mr. Hatake, the geometry teacher. Those two had seemed to hate eachother from the start; Sakura wasn't a big fan of math…or teachers for that matter. She never did her homework, but was truly a brilliant person. Even with No homework handed in, she'd managed to pass from the eleventh grade to the twelfth at the top of the class right below Shikamaru Nara; the school nerd.

The bell for eighth period rang, but no one dared move. When angry, Mr. Hatake really knew how to dish out punishments.

"All of you are dismissed." Mr. Hatake said with a graveling tone, spooking most of the kids out of their seats and out the door.

Sakura snapped her gum loudly and bent down to grab her books from beneath the desk and her black and red checkered purse off of the floor. She laid the items on her desk, and as if reading the man's mind went up to the whiteboard and wrote her name under the detention column.

"…Sakura," He said with a sigh when everyone was out of the room, 'You wouldn't have detention if you would just behave in class, you know."

"Maybe I like detention." She shot back, not wanting to hear any of his, 'we can work this out' crap.

"If you like it so much why don't I just keep you until five-thirty? I'm sure the boys would understand if you didn't show up to whatever you had planned." He stated with a wry smile.

She scowled; he couldn't do that! It wasn't fair! "You know, I really enjoy our alone time Mr. Hatake, but…I really don't think my Sister would enjoy me out so late with such an old man." She could play his game to, and she would win. She just needed to find out how to tell Shizune what she was doing later.

"Fair enough, I'll just give her a call and explain why you spend every eighth period sitting in that desk." Kakashi walked back around his desk and pulled open his top drawer, pulling out a packet of the Logic unit and its previous regent's test for her to work on.

If she wanted to be a miserable prick, he'd let her, but she was going to do some work; instead of both of them just sitting and staring at eachother, thinking nasty words. He handed her the packet and went to the white board, erasing it so he could get ready for the next lesson he had to teach next period.

"First two weeks of school and I'm on your bad list? Man I'm getting bad at this, usually it's the first day. Now if you weren't such a goddamn optimist then we wouldn't have a problem, but you think you can change me with a snap of your fingers," think again pretty boy, "This is me, and you aren't going to change that." She sat back and looked at the packet he had given her; she grunted the word fuck, and tossed the packet across the room. She wasn't going to do it, she had the highest grade point average of all his students, and she still didn't do any homework. To be frank, she was furious that he would give her more math to do.

Kakashi turned and looked at her, "Will you just shut the fuck up? Seriously, I am not in the mood for your shit right now."

She reeled back some at his use of language; weren't teachers supposed to play it nice? "Well maybe I'm not in the mood for yours, Mr. Hatake." She liked it when he was angry, it was strangely appealing and dangerously sexy. That's right, she thought. She thought her Geometry teacher sexy, he was though, cute face, nice eyes, and his hair was to die for. Soft and uncontrollable. Even the scar trailing down his face was appealing, and the fact he wore an eye patch ninety percent of the time.

"Well then don't fucking put up with it and drag your ass down to the dean's office."

Dean Orochimaru wasn't one to mess with; infact he was scary, just…scary. He reminded more people of the Grim Reaper than a person running a school; and his sick twisted punishments were even worse. What kind of guy makes kids clean out the teachers' bathrooms? That's just disgusting, she mused.

"You know...i think I'll stay and do that packet." She got to her feet and walked across the room and grabbed the packet off of the window sill, trying to get the wrinkles and folds out of the paper.

"Smart move," He mumbled as he wrote out ninth periods to do list, "See I'm nice and offer to keep you in my room, and I usually don't give you anything to do , so all im asking is you do at least some of that packet."

"Why?"

"Well hello Mr. Hatake….Sakura-chan, right?" A deep disturbing voice filled Sakura's ears as she looked up, chills running down her spine. Dean Orochimaru. She bent over the packet and started in on the first problem. Speak of the devil, more or less think of the devil, and the devil will come.

"Yes, that is Sakura." Kakashi answered smoothly, his marker squeaking on the board; depicting the little nagging voice in his head telling him to turn around.

The tall man with long dark hair smiled, and looked down at Sakura, who loved her math work at the moment. Anything not to see that man, she thought, thank you Mr. Hatake. He went to brush her pink hair from her face when Kakashi turned around.

"So what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" He crossed his arms over his chest; he knew exactly why he was here; he'd found out about Sakura being in detention every night, and by chance he had been with her mom quite a few years back before she died. Kakashi would not let his own boss, and her dean, someone she should be able to trust, go at her like she's a puppy just coming into heat. It was bad enough she had to deal with the boys of her own class, and the underclassmen but a grown man nearly four times her age? Nuh-uh, that wasn't happening.

Orochimaru looked up curiously, "err…Your teaching plans for next week."

"I was planning on working with them on finding interior and exterior angles and side measurements in the same." He commented dryly.

"I see…well…I have to go." He turned on his heal and walked out the door with out another word, silently cursing Kakashi. While small and mostly compact, Kakashi was not a man to be messed with; he'd once taken on the Football team for reasons unknown and won.

Sakura waited until she knew he was gone, "He scares me."

"I concur." Kakashi took the packet away from her, "the rest of the period is yours."

She nodded with a sigh of relief and went digging in her purse for something to entertain her. Finding nothing other than her cell phone, she pulled it out, and hoped that Mr. Hatake hadn't noticed.

_To: Sasuke-kun_

_From: Sakura-chan_

_Wht r u doin?_

She slipped the small slider phone back into her purse, waiting for Sasuke to text back. Stupid school policy, cell phones not allowed. She hated it.

"Sakura, I believe Sasuke has texted you back, and you better hope to god I don't see your phone out when you text him back." Kakashi spoke up from the book he had his nose in, his sensitive ears picking up the silent buzzing of the phone in her purse. They weren't as silent as the kids thought, he mused.

She looked up at him and then to her phone in the bag, how had he heard that? It was on silent for god's sake. Maybe she didn't want to know? Maybe he wasn't even human….no he was human, she thought, she really needed to stop bringing her conspiracy theories into her school concerns.

She opened the message on her phone

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_To: Sakura-chan_

_Lstnng 2 Mr. Maito gv a lecture on th ltrary elmnts. U? _

She smiled, thankful she had detention at the moment, Mr. Maito was probably the most boring teacher in the entire school, hell even Mr. Umino the librarian was more fun than him.

Nobody really wants to know why it is manly to run around in a green leotard with nothing more than a green vest over it. Very embarrassing to the students when he got excited, not embarrassing in the sense that he had a boner, embarrassing in the sense that it wasn't very impressive.

_To: Sasuke-kun_

_From: Sakura-chan_

_Lmfao! Iz js sttn here txtn u._

"Sakura put it away."

"Put what away?"

He looked up over the thin silver rim of his glasses, away from his book, his eyebrow cocked; his face saying 'don't-toy-with-me-girl-you-wont-win'.

"Sorry." She hung her head a little, and slipped the small phone back in her bag.

The room was awkwardly silent once again; every little noise, from the tick of the clock to the silent ringing of Sakura's phone echoed full blast in both their ears.

"Don't you dare answer that phone."

"How the hell can you hear it?" This guy must be like…Marine black Ops or something to pick up that kind of sound.

"How can I not?"

"You scare me."

"You scare me."

"Yeah well…Hey, it's a picture." She opened the message she wasn't even supposed to look at on her phone. Her phone fell to the floor with a clack. "Err…" her face went bright red.

Kakashi's brow furrowed, 'What?"

"Mr. Maito has a stiffy." Sakura laid her face on her purse, trying to rid her head of that image. And that's where having two gay best friends was a down side. They found stuff like that interesting, and embarrassing, seeing as how his was so…small?

"Eww."

Sakura flinched when the bell for ninth period rang; thankful for the break in the silence and her reason to leave the room.

"See you tomorrow…sensei." Sakura scooped up her books and her bag and walked out of the room and headed down the hall to the art room with Deidara and Sasori senseis.

She smiled when she walked into the room, and Sai was at his usual seat right next to her.

"Hey Sai."

"Hey. How was detention?"

"Same old, Same old, but Dean Orochimaru came in and it was really weird…I mean I don't think I have ever seen Mr. Hatake's mood change so fast in my life."

She put her things below her seat and pulled out her art folder from the basket before heading back over to where she and Sai sat together.

"Alright guys settle down, today were starting three-quarter view portraits." Sasori explained as he sketched how to do it on a large piece of paper he had taped to the chalkboard.

He made the face shape, and the lines guiding him on where to place the facial features.

"Any questions?" he had already sketched in the hair and started shading.

Nobody raised their hands and started in on their work; the teachers walked the aisles looking over the students' art.

Sai sketched in the hair as Sakura finished the eyes, "So…did you get caught texting again."

"Yes." Sakura replied calmly as she adjusted the size of her sketches nose.

"I think that guy has a thing for you, I mean…you get in trouble constantly but he never, ever sends you to the dean." Sai started shading the chin as he looked over to Sakura's portrait, it looked really good. Her features were all in proportion, and her shading had improved a great deal.

Sakura looked surprised at the thought of Mr. Hatake having a thing for her, "he's a teacher, he does not feel that way for me. Besides I think it has to do with who the Dean is. He seems…to not like him."

"You were going to say that he hates him like a sonofabitch."

"Yes I was." She smiled at her friend.

Deidara walked down their aisle, "Sakura, Sai, they look good."

"Thank you Sensei." They said in unison. They both knew he was under-exaggerating so the others in the class wouldn't feel bad, he always said it looked good even if it sucked.

Sakura snickered when Sai opened his sketchpad to a drawing of Deidara sensei naked with Sasori. "I think I finally pinned there relationship. Deidara is the man and Sasori is the woman."

Sakura turned and looked at the two art teachers arguing over something in the back room.

"I agree."

Sasori seemed like the one you could walk all over without him caring. Deidara on the other hand seemed to be the one who would rip you a new one if you tried to use him.

Sai closed his book and laid his head down on it, glancing up at the clock. He was bored because he was done. "Why don't you…like…sketch something."

He shrugged and opened the sketch pad to a clean page and started drawing.

She didn't pay attention to what it was as she went to pull out her phone. It wasn't there…she'd left it with Mr. Hatake, "Awe Fuck."

"Hmm?"

"I left my phone with Mr. Hatake."

"Bummer." He snickered mentally at the Irony of it. Poor Sakura would have to go and see him again to get her phone back; fate was really trying to put them together…

She scowled and snatched his sketch book away from him, "hey…Is that me and Mr. Hatake?" he had drawn a picture of them kissing, "Eww! I would never kiss him, or use tongue, what the hell is wrong with you?" Never in a million years would she make out with Mr. Hatake, let alone tongue him. No matter what Sai said, it wouldn't happen.

"You sooo like him, it's obvious; you two flirt constantly, challenging eachother to see who can push who's buttons first. Will you please take that 'oblivious' sticker off your overly large forehead and just ask him out?"

Sakura ignored him as final bell rang and when his back was turned she unconsciously put a hand to her forehead, checking for the sticker that Sai said was there. Relieved to find no such sticker, she grabbed her things and left the room, heading for Mr. Hatake's room to get her phone back.

Ask him out? He was a teacher, wasn't that like illegal? No, she was eighteen; so outside of school she could be with who ever the hell she wanted. But Mr. Hatake wasn't one. Eighteen, she thought, she definitely didn't look it. She could pass as maybe fifteen, but any older than that and it was just stupid to assume.

She stopped outside the door, eavesdropping on his conversation with the health teacher, Mr. Sarutobi. Ironic that he was a health teacher when he smoke nearly seven packs a day.

"I don't know…I didn't get as many as I thought I would," Kakashi sighed as he looked up towards his friend, "Should I go with what I have?"

"They wouldn't have signed up just to have the guy quit because he didn't get over ten kids."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, 'I've never taught a group this small."

"Im sure you can handle it" the burly man adjusted his seat in one of the desks.

"Seven kids…You know what this school needs, a drama club or a dance club or something."

"Maybe if you'd offer the class to girls."

Kakashi shot Asuma a glare that could kill, "Do you know how hard it is to teach a girl to lead a guy in that kind of dance? It takes _forever. _That's beside the point, I don't like teaching the follow, and the lead is much easier."

"It was a suggestion, don't bite my head off."

"Rawr." Kakashi smiled at his friend knowingly, he meant well but Kakashi wasn't one who was very open to suggestions. He was more of a 'do it my self kind of guy'.

Asuma glanced at his watch and flinched, "Hey, im sorry but I have to go meet up with Kurenai, promised I'd take her out to eat." He grabbed his jacket and left out the door, kakashi not getting another word in edgewise.

Sakura made her move and walked in cautiously: "Err… Mr. Hatake, I was wondering if I could have my phone back." She felt her stomach flutter when he looked up with that breathtaking smile on his face; okay, maybe she liked him a bit more than she said, but she was never going to…Kiss him.

"Yeah, sure." He pointed to the small orange and black phone on his desk with the pencil in his hand and then when back to his tests. "By the way, you did a good job on your test."

Err… "Thanks."

She crept out slowly, watching his reaction with curious eyes. One minute he hates her to high heaven, and the next he's like her best friend and doesn't even bring up the discussion they'd had in class.

She smiled as she closed the door behind her and headed down the hall to the large glass doors leading to the outside world. She had brought up the fact that he was a lonely single math teacher and he needed to get a life; and he had fought back, and quite well she noted, but not as good as her. Maybe with some practice he'd reach her level…maybe.

As she left the building that haunted her, something hit her; Kakashi was teaching the dance classes. That's what he and Asuma had been talking about…she was so fucked and not in a too good way.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she dialed Sasuke's number and out the phone to her ear;

"Sasuke?" She said when he answered. "We have a big problem….Mr. Hatake is teaching those dance classes at the recreation center."

She held the phone away from her ear as the boy on the other end of the phone-line screamed something about a meticulous bastard who was following them everywhere.

"Tell me about it…" she mumbled under her breath; maybe Sai was right, maybe he did have a thing for her. She touched her hand to her forehead, checking for the sticker again.

"Yeah…Why? Did Itachi say it was okay that I could come over? Yeah, sure, see you there." She closed her phone and started walking towards Sasuke's House, where he and hi brother lived together.

Okay so the man that she despised yet loved, no not loved, liked a lot was teaching a dance class that was only for guys that she had signed up for, great, she mused, just what she needed was Mr. Hatake on her tail for cross dressing to get into a dance class. Either she was real desperate or she just wanted to poke enough of his buttons to find the one that made his head pop off.

She laughed at the thought.

Sakura looked down at her pocket as her phone went off and pulled it out.

_From: Sai-kun_

_To: Sakura-chan_

_Hey, Dnt 4gt to bring your hat with the thingy's that hang over your ears all the way to your hips. _

She texted back, 'got it' and pulled the hat out of her purse and pulled it on. She loved her hat, and if she wore it, it would help hide her hair later on.

Running up Sasuke's steps when she got to his place, she stopped to see the ambulance drive by, sirens going off.

"Looks like Shizune's going to be late."

Sakura turned around and smiled and Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

"Hey, Weasel."

"Cherry." He smiled back at her, his smiled nearly glinting. "Sasuke is in his room if you want to head up there; 'something about finding Under Armor to hide her damned boobs'. I assumed he meant you."

"Yeah." She looked down at the problematic mounds, and then back up. They weren't very big, but they would be noticeable in a room full of testosterone-pumped guys.

Heading for the stairs, she gave Naruto, who was lounging on the Uchiha's couch lazily, a wave telling him it was time to get up off of his ass and come help her get ready.

"Sakura!" he yelled after as he got up and slid past the base of the stairs, his socks making it hard to stop on the polished wood floor. His loud laugh getting closer as she hit the second floor landing and started up to the third floor, where Sasuke's room was.

She laughed as she took two steps at a time, just managing to stay ahead of the blonde chasing her up the stairs, wanting his hug.

"Sasuke," she squealed when she ran into his room, Naruto's arms wrapping around her in a bear hug. "Help me!"

The raven haired boy shook his head, "Put her down, Naruto…You lovable Ass."

"Right…" He set her down, "So, I see you have the hat. What about the wig?"

She smiled, "of course" pulling the wig out of her purse; she tossed it on the bed.

Sasuke nodded, "Good." He tossed her his Under Armor, "Put that on, and we'll find you a sweat shirt too."


	2. Awkward

Don't Count the Steps

Im hoping the farther I get, the more people will like it, so just hold out with me please?

Disclaimer: don't own, never will. That's what Fanfiction is for; p

She wasn't going to lie; she looked real good as a guy. Plain and simple.

If she weren't the boy she saw in the mirror, and if he was somebody else, she would definitely date him if not more. And if the looks she was receiving from Sasuke weren't enough to convince her that this was almost a fool-proof scheme she didn't know what was.

"You look good." Sasuke grinned as he tossed his fedora to her. The long ear beanie just didn't fit the character, but the fedora? Yeah, it fit well.

"Real good." Naruto commented looking over his book of brand new clothing styles for teenagers.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks." She looked over herself in the full length mirror once more, "Do you think Mr. Hatake will notice?"

Sasuke shrugged, "If he does it's because he's really, really, really weird. If it wasn't for the fact that I just helped you, I wouldn't know it was you. Except maybe your eyes; you have really pretty green eyes that stand out a bit."

She blushed; he was such a suck up. Always had been, even when they were little he complimented her left and right just because he could. If he wasn't gay, she would date him. No questions asked; but that wasn't the case so her hopes of him being Mr. Right were long gone.

"Oh Shit, Guys, We gotta go!" Naruto leapt off of the bed, grabbing his hoodie from off of Sasuke's door knob as they ran out the door; they were going to be late if they didn't haul ass. He was thanking his uncle for the watch he'd received for his birthday last year.

They raced down the stairs, Sakura slid down the railing from the second story. She hit the floor first and ran for the door, jumping down the six steps from the front door to the street side to Sasuke's blue Jeep. She threw open the driver's side door, and turned the key in the ignition starting the vehicle.

Sasuke climbed in on the passenger side as Naruto crawled into the back seat. They had five minutes to make it to the recreation center ten minutes away.

"Sakura, last time you drove, we wound up in court." Sasuke wined as she pulled away from the curb.

"We made it to wherever the hell we were going on time didn't we?"

"Yeah, but, can we try to go the speed limit? I don't think he's going to care if were just a couple minutes late; besides Sai will stall for us." He smiled, "if I didn't know any better I would say that you were in a hurry to see Mr. Hatake."

"You. Wish."

He laughed and smiled at her; now she was flustered and it only made him smile more.

Naruto leaned forward in-between the seats and turned on the radio; "Hey, We can't call you Sakura ya' know?"

Both Raven and Pinkette looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "Huh?"

"Mr. Hatake is gonna know if Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan if we call her Sakura-chan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What the hell, that made absolutely no sense?"

Sakura looked at him, "Actually he's right. You can't call me Sakura, I'm a 'guy' now, remember?" Damn. They hadn't thought about that, she needed a guy name now. Nothing stupid, or else she would mess someone up. Bad.

Hmm? What Guy name would fit her? She could pick the same first name as Mr. Hatake and fuck with him. Kakashi didn't seem to fit her. Midori, for her eyes? Nah that was more of a girl's name. Yuki? No. Ao? Nope. What the hell was a good name for her?

"How about Rai? It fits your…shocking personality, and your snappy attitude." Sasuke shrugged as he listed off the reasons as to why Rai should be her Guy name. "Hell Rai fits you perfect."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, Sasuke's right, it fits you. A lot."

She thought it over a moment, "Okay." She pulled into the parking lot of the recreation center and shut the Jeep off. "So now I answer to Rai?"

"Yup." Sasuke said as he unbuckled and climbed out of the car.

Sakura climbed out, and zipped up the black and purple striped hoodie she was wearing; why the hell were guy's clothes so comfortable? Even the skinny jeans she'd borrowed from Sasuke were more comfortable than her normal ones. She made a mental note to buy guys clothes from now on.

Adjusting the purple and black plaid fedora, she followed Sasuke and Naruto through the large green metal doors of the Recreation center, into the crème colored hallway.

"Why do they always paint halls this color?" Naruto ran his fingers over the smooth brick wall.

Sasuke scoffed with a roll of his eyes and Sakura shrugged.

She blew a few strands of hair from her face, the skater style wig staying snuggly in place. She loved the color of it, auburn with 'natural' streaks of brown running through it.

"So…Rai, where are the classes?"

"South Gym."

Sasuke nodded, "Okay, that's down this hall to the left." He gestured to the hall on his right. They walked a short distance before coming to another set of large metal doors, these ones painted purple, with pink handprints covering it.

"These people really need a lesson in home decorating." Sasuke said dryly. "I think they need someone to repaint the walls, first and then do something about the doors."

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile as Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with Sasuke. "I think all of Konoha needs some new lessons in design. Period."

Sakura laughed loudly as they walked into the gym/studio, where Sai and three other boys she didn't recognize sat. They probably went to West District high school; because she didn't recognize them from Konoha Public Academy high school.

"Hey Guys." Sai waved, he looked over Sakura and gave her a thumb's up.

Sasuke threw his arm over Sakura's shoulders and smiled at his friend, "Rai finally got his hair cut." Sai would get the hint, he hoped, and not make the mistake of calling her Sakura in front of Mr. Hatake. Speaking of their teacher, where was he?

"Looks good Rai." Sai smiled. "It's nice to finally see your face; I was beginning to think that you didn't have one."

Sakura coughed lightly, fakely before answering him in the lowest voice she could muster, "Gee, thanks Sai." She sounded ridiculous. You could tell it was forced, she thought. She wouldn't be able to talk like that all the time.

"So, um, where is the guy who's supposed to be teaching us?" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

One of the other boys stood and walked up to them, "Don't know, he hasn't come yet." He looked flustered, "Sorry, Sorry, Im Natsu Geiki." He looked over to his friends.

Sakura looked him over; he wasn't bad looking, nothing like Mr. Hatake, but still above the range of five. Soft blue eyes, accompanied by dark brown hair cut a lot like Sai's.

His friends came over, towering over Sakura and Natsu. Nice to know she was the shortest in the class.

"Hi," the tallest one said, "I'm Raiku Kei." His hair fell well below his shoulders; the fiery colored hair was pulled into ponytail at the base of his hairline; it was accented by his dark blue eyes.

The last one smiled and leaned against his taller friend, "What's up? I'm Mitsuri Dengeri."

He was the best looking one, short military cut hair, with sparkling brown eyes; he was gorgeous, Sakura mused.

Naruto was the first to introduce himself, "Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled his trademark foxy grin and leaned against the wall like he was the coolest thing to ever walk through those purple doors.

"Sai Sarabi."

Sasuke squeezed Sakura's shoulders "Sasuke Uchiha."

She smiled at the three boys standing in front of her, "Rai Kuro." She started out low, but her voice 'cracked' to her normal voice.

"Now that you're all acquainted, how about we start?" A familiar tenor voice filled Sakura's ears, sending chills down her spine.

Seven pairs of eyes looked to the side of the room opposite the doors, "When the hell did you get here, Mr. Kakashi?" Naruto asked bluntly. "Why the hell are you here?"

The silver haired man smiled, "Im teaching the class, Naruto. And I've been here for a little bit."

The blonde shrugged; hey who was he to complain?

"Alright, Since I now know all of your names, that makes my life a bit easier." He bent to a black duffle back he had setting by the mirrors, and pulled out a blue and black boom box, for music Sakura mused. He picked the bag up and dumped the rest of its contents on the floor. CD's. Lots of them.

"Someone's a music whore." Natsu mumbled, sending all the guys into a fit of laughter.

Sakura gave them all a curious look before bending down and picking up one of the cases that had fallen near her feet. "Halestorm?" Okay so he listened to good music. That didn't mean she had to like him any better. Okay maybe it did a little, Halestorm was one of her favorite bands, and she listened to them constantly. One for teacher, Zero for Sakura.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. Good Band."

She nodded, "Yeah they are." She handed him the case, and bent down to pick up a few more. She fanned them out like cards and read off the Titles, "Paramore, Disturbed, Stone Sour, Fall Out Boy, Rihanna?" He was a music whore.

"Mm-hmm."

"Nice to know some old people have modernized."

He gave her a skeptical look, "I'm not that old, besides, Country aint my thing, and none of that classical shit. Pop I can deal with, hell even R but I do love me some good rock and metal."

She looked at the disturbed CD, "Can you even dance to metal?"

"You'd be surprised, kid." He smiled, "Tell you what, pick something and you guys can warm up to it."

She grinned, "Hmm let's see? Hey, Sasuke, How about some MJ?" Sasuke could Moonwalk better than any one she'd ever met.

"Yeah!"

Natsu rolled his eyes as the others nodded, they were okay with that. His music was easy to dance to. Easier than some of the other things Mr. Hatake had.

Sakura handed Kakashi one of the multiple Michael Jackson CD's she saw and stood, adjusting her fedora so it was low, hiding her face. As the music started, she used her foot to spin herself around and jump up slightly to land on both feet before sliding across the waxed floor like the king himself.

Kakashi watched Rai's movements, and couldn't help but shake his head with a sigh and a smile when Rai pulled of the classic grabbing of the crotch movement. Rai forgot one thing, Kakashi thought; she didn't have anything to grab or to move in that general area. He had to give her credit though; she could pull off the guy charade pretty well, considering she had hidden her female assets and hair as well.

He waited until the song was done before bending to the floor and sifting through his many CD's; he opened one of the cases and put the CD in, and pressed play. He walked to the middle of the floor and cracked his neck, feeling the kids had warmed up enough.

"Alright," He coughed, "I see you all are into intuitive dance?"

They all answered some form of 'yes' in partial unison. Naruto lagged on the end. Typical.

"And that's a form of Contemporary .Right?"

"You're the teacher, not us. You should know." Mitsuri commented dryly; thinking it a bit stupid that he was asking them the question.

"I do, but do you?"

Sakura raised her hand, and then quickly put it back down, "You aren't going to be one of those snide philosopher teachers are you?" She hated people like that; always having a deeper meaning to their words, she hated that shit. It was stupid, she liked people that could speak their minds, not hide what they were really thinking behind a load of horse shit.

She knew he wasn't like that; he was more of a 'tell it how it was' guy.

"Yeah, sure." A few of them mumbled.

Kakashi sighed, oh boy, this was going to be harder than first thought. Cocky and Stupid; that was teenage boys for you. Testosterone pumped teenagers with no fear of their elders.

Maybe he was the stupid one.

The rest of the class was spent going over dance terminology; and why it's not safe to fit your entire fist into your mouth. Which Naruto demonstrated to everybody so they could see what they were talking about.

Sakura woke early the next more, slapping at her nightstand a couple times before finally finding her clock and shutting it off. Mornings sucked.

She rolled out of bed, and stumbled into her closet grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a Three Days Grace t-shirt. She meandered to the bathroom and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water wake her up.

After getting dressed she stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen to grab some pop tarts and some coffee.

She silently thanked Shizune's early morning calls, meaning the coffee was piping hot, and ready for Sakura to drink. She poured the remaining amount into a thermos and started out to catch Sasuke; he hated waiting.

Sipping at her coffee she made her way down to the apartment lobby and waved a quick hello to the receptionist before heading out the glass doors out to the wet streets of downtown Konoha.

"Great, Rain." She mumbled as she started down the sidewalk towards Naruto's apartment, where Sasuke picked them up every morning.

It wasn't that she didn't like the rain, which she loved, but she hated it on cold mornings. Cold and wet didn't settle well with her, it only made her mood worse.

Naruto was standing outside, talking to Sai when Sakura walked up to them.

"Yo." She waved.

They both mumbled morning. "Hey, Sakura-chan…Today is going to suck."

She nodded in agreement. It didn't take a psychic to figure that out.

Nobody said anything, as usual, when Sasuke pulled up to the curb to pick them up. The ride to school was silent as well.

"I have study hall today, third period." Sakura mumbled as she finished off the rest of her coffee. That mean she had to deal with him for four long periods…great.

"With who?"

"Mr. Hatake…"

The boys held their laughs back as long as they could before breaking with uncontrollable giggling. "That's…That's" Sasuke shuddered between laughs. "That's ridiculous!"

"Why…"Sai couldn't finish before another round of laughing hit him.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny guys!" She yelled as she clamored out of the Jeep and towards the school not even bothering to look up when she entered the north corridor of the school.

She slammed into something hard and warm before falling backwards on her ass; she looked up, ready to fuck someone up. That courage quickly fled her when she saw what, more or less who, she'd run into.

"Mr. Hatake…I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

He smiled down at her, "No, Sakura, I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention." He held his hand out to her, offering her help up.

She took his hand. It was bigger than hers, and warmer she noticed; she liked her hand in his too much…but she couldn't help but linger their a bit longer than she should have.

She looked at him, the heat rising with the sudden shyness she felt. Sakura shy? God the things he did to her! She hated it, hated him; she had too, people would start questioning her badass-ness if she didn't hate him. She was a badass. She was, really, she'd just happened to let her friends get to her…yeah, that had to be it. What else would explain it? Not Love…at least, she didn't think so.

"Err….Thanks." She managed, before making a b-line for the nearest girl's bathroom.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, what had gotten into her?

She held onto the cold sink as she looked at herself in the mirror; what the fuck was wrong with her? "Come on Sakura, only two weeks in? You don't even know the Guy!"

Stupid Teenage hormones!

She turned on the sink, and splashed cold water on her face, "What the hell is wrong with me?" she ran her hand restlessly through her hair, "Come on, girl, get a grip!"

She was going crazy; that had to be it. She should be locked up in an Asylum, or something along those lines, it was ridiculous being attracted to a teacher…but, he was an adult…so was she, she just happened to still be in school. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it. Except, she 'hated' him, and he hated her.

She shut the faucet off, and left the bathroom. First Period, Study Hall, Mr. Hatake. Fantastic.

She walked into the geometry room silently, avoiding the dark eyes of one Mr. Hatake, and took her seat. She had no homework to keep herself busy, seeing as how she never did any. Most of the kids that were usually here were signed out to the library, leaving Sakura herself, Mr. Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura smirked as she labeled the men surrounding her. Shikamaru, Geek; but he was okay when he wasn't trying to be smart. Neji, uptight, arrogant, bad boy jock; cool by her standards. Mr. Hatake, smart, gorgeous…kind…stubborn…

She straightened up, what the fuck?

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any work?"

She snorted, "Puh-lease, I never have work…ever."

Neji snickered in the back corner, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes, intimidated by her, she figured. She didn't have to work for her grades like he did; she was naturally smart, yet still a bad ass.

He sighed, "Sakura…You know if you would"

"Cut. The. Shit."

"Me? Hey Pinkie, I can do whatever the hell I want, I finished school; so don't you start telling me what to do, so you. Cut. The. Shit."

"What a little Man bitch." Neji muttered in the back.

"Oh Yeah? Remember last year, Jock?"

Neji hung his head at the thought of him whooping the Football team's ass; he was the start Running Back and hated being bashed along with Kiba Inuzuka, the Quarter Back.

He didn't admit defeat well, but, he couldn't lie about Kakashi kicking every single one of there asses. The guy was like a walking talking one man army, it was scary how well he could fight, and even scarier how fast he could loose his temper outside of school.

"Isn't it considered bad luck to bring up the past?" Shikamaru drawled lightly, jumping into the conversation with no interest at all but for something to do.

"Don't care, im not the superstitious type." Kakashi muttered as he looked over his email on the computer. "No Shit."

Neji smiled, "I can report you for that."

"And I can kick your ass for that, so I think it would be best not too."

"What a little man bitch…"

Sakura smiled, 'Bet he's bigger than you, Neji."

Both males looked up, equally stunned by Sakura's comment on their size. Kakashi was smiling mentally, for some reason that comment turned him on coming out of her mouth, and he didn't care a bit; he wasn't one for rules and morals. Neji on the other hand, was feeling very insecure, knowing that Sakura had slept with him, and quite possibly, judging by the comment, Mr. Hatake.

She couldn't help but pat herself on the back mentally, that was perfect. Well, in her mind it was.

"Err…" Kakashi felt his face heat, turning red with embarrassment when Neji got up and walked out of the room; mortified by Sakura's snide statement. He wasn't mortified by it, at least he didn't think he was…but he had probably liked what she said a bit too much, because he wasn't just blushing from embarrassment.

"So why did you say Shit?"

Kakashi looked at Shikamaru with a wry grin on his face, "I don't think your gonna like it."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"If Sakura keeps her grades where they are, she'll graduate as Valedictorian."

"What?" Both students yelled; Shikamaru in anger, Sakura in shock.

He laughed, "Yeah, says right here, _If grades are kept up, Miss Sakura Haruno will take Valedictorian, and Mr. Shikamaru Nara will take Salutatorian; they both have and average of 98.7 so far…_ etcetera, etcetera."

"Wait if we both have that average, than why am I Valedictorian?"

"Haruno comes before Nara alphabetically."

Shikamaru scowled as Sakura, "What the fuck? You don't even do your work and you still keep up that average? What are you doing, balling every teacher here?"

Sakura whipped her head around, "Hell no! I am not a whore, let alone a girl to sleep with creepy old guys twenty years older than me!"

"You know, I'm still in the room right?"

"Yes." She nodded, "But you're like twenty years older than I am, and you're creepy."

He looked taken back, "How so?"

"Well, you always, always hum when your grading papers and you tend to have a little skip in your step when you walk down the hall…its freakin' weird." She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

He thought about it for a minute, "I'll give you that one. How do you know I'm twenty years older than you?"

"Your hair is grey."

"Always has been."

"Well how old are you?"

"Thirty one, Thirty two in three days."

She looked taken back this time, okay so he wasn't that old…She looked up at the clock, and the bell rang, breaking the tension in the room.

Sakura had to get out of the room; it was just too much for her to take…he was just too much for her to take.


End file.
